Avatar Last Airbender: The Guys
by AnimeLuv Angel
Summary: Its about the girls commenting about the guys in song. Not as lame as it sounds, actually is good. For RoxyFanForever! R&R and I will mention you too.
1. Gotta Go My Own Way

First Chapter Of Avatar Last Airbender Song Fic. I want to say I love you guys for requesting. And because of you its made me a better writer so this is for RoxyFanForever!"

-AnimeLuv Angel

* * *

Avatar the last Airbender

Chapter 1:

*Gotta Go My Own Way*

"Hey Aang!" Katara said pushing people out of the way so then she get to her boyfriend. "Hello. Oh Katara, what are you doing here?" "I came for our lunch date." Katara said gittery. "Oh yeah, about that. I cant go." Katara looked shocked. "Ok well bye." Katara said, (there is no use in trying to fight.) She thought to herself. Aang looked at her disappointed face.

"Hey Toph. What are you up to." The BlindBandit looked up and asked, "Aang blew you off didn't he?" Katara nodded but because Toph couldn't see she said, "yeah." Toph nodded, because she knew all she was happy to know that her friend was beggining to see how hard it was being the avatar's girlfriend. "You should look at the bright side, at least you don't have paparazzi following you around." Katara laughed at her friend's 'I-know-it-all' comment. "You're right Toph. I am so happy you are in my life."

Katara was playing on her guitar humming to a song when she saw Aang walk in. "Hey Aang." "Oh, hey babe." "How was your day?" "Actually, I just wanna go to bed, it was a looonnnggg day." Katara nodded. (This has gone on long enough.)

"Aang before you go can I talk to you." Aang checked the time then nodded. "You know the gala is today. Everyone is going to be there to support you." Aang banged his head on his hand. "I completely forgot. Can we reschedule?" Katara shook her head. "Ill try to make it." Katara nodded and walked out of the room before Aang could give her a kiss.

"I can not believe he didn't come." "I know twinkle toes is so #$%&*! dead." "TOPH!" "I said beep." "Ugh!. Anyway we need to go the room is rented out for someone else. "KATARA! Aang yelled. Toph and Katara walked away. "I'm sorry!" Aang yelled again. They kept walking.

"Katara. I'm sorry!" Aang said when he got home. (Oh well.) "You know what Aang. I want to remember the Peace world. I am tired of the blood, the photographers, and the treaties. I am also tired of you avoiding me! But I'm ok, I don't think you are. You missed a party where people were celebrating YOU! And you don't bother to show. So I am done. You can go on. But this is not how I want to remember the Peace World."

1 month later  
"Hi this is for a guy I used to date and now he is out of my life."

"Gotta say what's on my mind.  
Somethin' bought us  
Doesn't seem right. These days.  
Life keeps getting in the way.  
Whenever we try,  
Somehow the plan,  
Is always rearranged.  
Its so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay...

Ive got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now...  
I gotta go my own way.

Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
but I give my hopes up  
And I watch them fall everytime  
Another color turned too grey.  
And its just to hard to watch it all.  
Slowly fade away

I'm leavin today cause I gotta do what's best for me  
You'll be okay

Ive got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now...

What about trust.  
What about me.  
I gotta leave but Ill miss you oooo  
Oh  
So, I got to move on and be who I am.  
I just don't belong here, I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now...  
I gotta go my own way  
'I want you to stay'  
Ive gotta go my own way."

"Thank You."


	2. Potential Breakup Song

Hey Guys! I just made this, I wanted the Second chapter to be like..."WHAT!"

Aang: "I dont like this chapter."

Katara: "It's not real!"

Or is it...

* * *

Chapter 2:

*Potential Breakup Song*

"Sokka! Why cant you just call back?"  
"Its my Birthday!"  
"Okay, Ill play along."  
"What do you mean your armer was cracked?"  
"No I don't get it could you repeat that?"  
"What kind of boyfriend would forget that?"  
"You know what, whatever we are DONE!"

Suki:

"It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?"

Katara:

"The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves."

Suki: "Don't let me go."

Katara:

"Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost."

Suki: "Soon you will know..."

Suki&Katara:

"You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me."

Katara:

"We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back."

Suki:  
"You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off."

Katara: "I won't be home."

Suki: "Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off."

Katara: "Soon you will know..."

Suki&Katara:

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me.

You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon

You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
living for me

This is the potential breakup song  
Our album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
Which will it be?  
Which will it be? "

"Suki."

"KATARA!"

Sokka looked at the Airbender, Aang shrugged, "I'm desperate Man!" Aang said. "Oh, yeah, SUKI!" Katara opened the door. "What?" She said rudely. "Katara-" Aang was cut off by Sokka asking, "where is Suki?" He wanted to admit he was wrong, just like in their song. The fighting was stupid it was time to kiss and make-up. "She's not here sorry." Katara said. Sokka knew she wasen't. "Bye." "Katara, can we talk." He stopped the door with his foot and Katara nodded.

"Im so sorry."

Katara nodded, "ok."

Aang wanted more than that, how about a 'its okay you're the Avatar you're always busy', or 'I know that you're sorry, I just wish you would care more', but Aang knew that he wasen't going to get any sympathy.

"I was wrong. You were right. I don't want to turn around and see the only person I care for in the world isn't there. Sooo... I wondered if... will you marry me Katara?"

"umm. Umm. No."

* * *

Aang: _Cry Cry Cry "WHYYYYY!"_

Katara: rolling eyes

Like it well watch the next chapter to see why Katara said no, and what happens when one of the Gaang gets drunk and meets someone, next chapter is _Because of You, **Kelly**_** Clarkson**.

- AnimeLuv Angel


End file.
